In my veins
by Little Girl12
Summary: Forwood AU TVD. Caroline and Tyler are friends from their entire lives,they have everything but sometimes things change,people leave and you discover new exciting and deep feelings that you can't control because they control you...
1. Soldier

**_Author's note:Hey guys,this is my first fanfiction and it's obviously about my OTP Forwood3 .I wanted explore their human lives:family,friends,school etc... 'cause in my opinion Carolina and Tyler would eneded up together anyway sooner or later,right now this story is AU,i don't know yet if it'll become let me know wha you yhink about it and if i should keep writing... :)_**

**_This story is dedicated to my amazing and fantastic friends and forwood shippers on twitter:SHAWN,ALE AND HEIDY i love you guys and thank you for everything...i also wanna thank you Delena_Kalijah on twittwe that gave me the right inspiration for writing._**

_"I know you don't believe it  
But I said it and I still mean it  
When you heard what I told you  
When you get worried I'll be your SOLDIER "_

_Soldier-Gavin Degraw_

Caroline Forbes , the most popular and sexy girl of the school ,cheerleader and student council's president ,Matt Donovan's girlfriend from a long time. Tyler Lockwood , the most popular and also the hottest boy of the school, captain of the football team , Matt's best friend and Ashley's boyfriend ... at least for this week xD

When the last bell rang , Care was hurrying to join her friends at lunch

" Hey pretty girl! " She said, crossing Elena in runners

E: " Hi Care, have you already decided the dress for the party at Lockwood's maison on Saturday? "

"No, not yet. Why don't you come to my house this afternoon and help me to choose !"Care asked hoping for a yes

E: " Oh I'm sorry but I can't today , I promised to Jenna that I would have helped her with the library, maybe next time, okay? "

" ok "Care was disappointed ... the truth is that it wasn't okay, she didn't want to spend the afternoon alone ,she usually went out with the girls but they were all so busy with the party. She just didn't want to stay in her home , where everything reminded her of the place left by her father, the father who abandoned his daughter and his wife that basically forgot about Care

Care and Elena sat at the table with Bonnie and in a short time Matt and Tyler joined

" Hello girls! " Tyler

" Hi beautiful !" Matt said,kissing Care

B: " Tyler how the preparations are going for the party? "

" Why don't you ask Care , she's spending much more time at my house for the preparations than I ever did! " Tyler said , smiling at Caroline

C: "Yes, because I'm a good example, not like you two ... " she winked at Tyler

" Hey it's not our fault if the last time we accidentally found around a bottle of vodka!" Matt added

E: "And I remember that you have contributed too Care, taking that bottle of whisky!"

" Those are just details!" Care said sticking her tongue out. The parties were always important for them ,they went there, they showed at people of their teams that they're there, they took alcohol and hided somewhere all together laughing and talking. They loved those moments , they were friends for too long there was no need to hide their problems and pretend to be other people, they simply were all together : Elena , Bonnie , Caroline , Matt and Tyler and sometimes also Elena's brother , Jeremy ...

" Hey, you wanna come to my house or go out this afternoon? "Caroline asked,coming closer to Matt

M: " No baby you know I work. " " Then I'll go to the grill, please I need to distract. " "Come on Caroline,you 'd be bored and you'd distract me. "

"I can't wait for the party,anyway we have to go - Bonnie said turning to Elena - we have chemistry class now . "

M: " Yes and I have literature , hello babe!" said to Care with a kiss on the cheek

T: "See you later guys. "

When he remained alone with care, Tyler came over and asked if everything was okay since he had heard the conversation with Matt , he didn't consider himself sentimental but he loved Care ,he has known her for a lifetime and in some strange way he understood her ...he understands that she want a distraction and she doesn't want stay in a home where there are a lot of people but you're still alone…_just like him._

" All right,Ty . So which one of my girls you took this week Lockwood , "Caroline asked to change the subject

" Ashley, why? Problems Forbes ? " Tyler said, laughing

" No, but there is a torney in two months and I need them to be ready so don't make them too tired. "

" Every your wish is my priority, my queen." said Tyler making Caroline smile for the first time today.

She was back at home , back in that empty house ... everyone in town knew that his father was gone , but no one had the courage to ask her how she was, not even Matt ... because obviously she was Caroline Forbes , she couldn't feel bad, she was just always smiling ... She simply doesn't understand, she couldn't understand why he was gone , she doesn't get why he had left his princess ... his father was everything to her , his point of reference, she trusted him blindly and he had cheated her instead .While Care was tormenting herself with these thoughts her phone rang

"Hey"

" You only have 2 minutes to go out. Not a second longer and hurry up because you're already late of 10 seconds "

" ... Tyler ... but ... " she didn't have time to ask questions that he had already hung – damn men hurried- Care thought.

She couldn't believe that Tyler was there, but she'd have been with anyone right now rather than spend another minute in that house

She took a look in the mirror to see if makeup and hair was ok, at the end she still was Caroline Forbes , she got out and get in Tyler's car

" One minute late Forbes"

" I missed you too, Tyler –Care smiled -look you weren't forced ...

" Listen to me – he interrupted - I'm not here because I was forced but because i want to be and then you're the girlfriend of my bestfriend, I have must towards you !" said Tyler smiling

she doesn't know exactly why but at that moment she just wanted hug Tyler and so she did , she lost herself in Tyler's arms for one of those hugs that seem to last an eternity but you can't just have enough of it, and she lost in his perfume too which among other things was really very good, she had never noticed before –she thought - whispering a thank you

" I'll be the one to thank you since you're gonna help me to choose my outfit for the party "

"It will be a pleasure ! " Caroline said, shining.

**PS:I have nothing against Matt,i like him as character and i love his friendship with Tyler,but i just think he didn't understand Caroline like she deserved! I hope you have enjoyed it,the reviews would be appracied :D**


	2. Sky's still blue

**Author's notes:so here the second chapter,first i wanted thank you everyone that review the first one here,on twitter and on tumblr,second if you don't like my fanfiction is okay but if you review just 'cause you wanna spread hate on forwood just leave already 'cause i can't stand it.****Another thing:you guys should really read theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl's fanfics 'cause they're great :) **

**Enjoy it!**

_"Oh, if you're hearing this_  
_I must have made it through_  
_Oh, when the clouds are burned_  
_Open up my window_  
_I see the sky's still blue"_

_Sky's still blue-Andrew Belle_

" Tyler cmon you're taking an eternity to try that shirt ... your mother will make you wear the smoaking at the end . " Care knew very well what was Tyler's weak point.

" No, no, here I am - as she expected Tyler went out immediately - then how is it? "

Caroline didn't know what to say, she knew that Tyler was one of the most attractive guys she had ever met ... but now he was there with a white shirt that fit him too well unbuttoned the first two buttons , this was too much for her...

"Care ... ? "

After she came back on the earth, she finally said" It's perfect, you found it ! "

"Okay then I'll take it ," Tyler said with a bright smile

While they were paying Caroline saw a dress on the other side of the store , fire red , decorated with a black belt at the waist, short right above the knees but with trains touching the ground and a very deep neckline .

"So are you going to try it or will you stay all day to stare it? "

"No Ty I don't think it's the right moment and it's not my thing "

"You know what I think?That a girl like you can wear everything and that we're not leaving any time soon if you don't try it "

" Okay but no way i'm gonna buy it! "

After 10 minutes, Caroline came out of the dressing room and when Tyler looked up he just remained open-mouthed

" OMG ... Care ... you're ... wow " Tyler was thinking that Caroline wasn't just incredibly sexy,she was beautiful,Tyler wasn't sure if it was the dress,her bright smile or her curly hair but he was sure he had never seen before a_ beauty_ like hers.

"I guess that I look good -Care giggled at the look of Tyler,she didn't remember that someone has ever looked her like Tyler was doing,boys have always found her attractive but there was something in Tyler's eyes that makes her feel _special_ but she decided to ignore this thought- I change , I leave the dress and we'll go. "

" Oh no sweetie you 're not going to leave any dress, it would be a crime too cruel for humanity! "

" Tyler we agreed . " "Yes, we agreed that you wouldn't bought it, I wasn't part of the agreement and before you add something,I won't accept a no for an answer ... I do it for my eyes ,Matt's ones and all the other guys at the party ... I'm a a very kind guy ! "

Care didn't know what to do,Tyler seemed very convinced and at the end she loved the dress ...

" I will never know how to thank you ," Caroline said out of the shop

"I'm sure you'll find a way Forbes" Tyler said smiling

"Come on walk! " Tyler said after putting the bags in the car " And the car? " " We leave it here , I want show you something . " " Okay,okay, I'm coming " Tyler was really excited and Caroline was very curious .

After they turned the corner Care saw a motorcycle ,a big motorcycle...

"And this? "

" The new toy my father gave me to keep me good, do you know how drive it? "

"Yes, but just in theory,i never had one,not like this "

" Ok keep it, drive!" Tyler said throwing the keys to Caroline

" Are you crazy? I 've never done it. "

" So what? There's always a first time "

Caroline placed herself in front of them and Tyler put his hands on her waist... when Care turned on the motor,Tyler warned the tension and whispered in her ear , "You know , I trust you Forbes" and as if that wasn't enough Tyler gave her chills everywhere ... it was a strange feeling that forced her to be _careful_ more with herself than with Tyler and made her feel _curious_ at the same time .

Have you ever felt completely free? Have you ever felt completely yourself? Because it was exactly how she felt while she was driving ... Caroline knew that no matter how bad things were, sooner or later they would have been better ... she was driving with the wind in her hair and Tyler was holding her,she felt exactly like this, because someone was showing her that the _sky was still blue._

"Tyler this is amazing!" Caroline yelled

They walked for half an hour with the motorcycle , they hadn't a destination, but Caroline would never stop for sure ...she was happy and excited but with Tyler behind she felt safe ... a mix of amazing and new feelings

They arrived home and before Caroline went out to the car she turned to Tyler

"Hey Tyler I wanted to say thank you very much , thank you for the dress, the motorcycle ride , for the simple fact that you have been with me this afternoon , you've done a lot more than it was up to you so thank you . "

" Care I repeat, I wanted to be with you like I wanted to buy the dress and make you ride the motorcycle ... I know that for you it isn't an easy time , I know how much you love your father , i don't want you tell me about it , I just wanted to spend an afternoon with my favourite blondie... I enjoyed it and I'm glad of what I did ! "

Tyler perfectly got Caroline's feeling, it was the truth : she didn't want to talk about it but she wanted some attentions , she wanted someone that cared about her, she wanted to feel _loved_. "See you tomorrow , Lockwood "

" Bye bye Forbes and don't forget the dress! "

Now the most hated moment of the day was arrived for Tyler : return to his home. His father was always an asshole and his mother was too busy between committees and parties, she noticed him just when he was dating with girls she didn't like or when he fought with someone . He spent really good time with Caroline , they were so different but at the same time very similar ... Care always comunicated him positive feelings no matter how bad his day was ... she made him feel at_** home**_.

P**S: I think Caroline and Tyler just share that kind attraction you can't ignore,for how someone understand you,or for how make you feel...they give to each other a lot without even know it but in my fanfiction Care is Matt's girlfriend and Tyler is his best friend so whatever they feel they'll always try to control it until...idk,just wait :P ! I really hope you enjoyed it and pleasee review! :D**


	3. You found me

_" Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me _  
_Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded _  
_Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you? _  
_Just a little late... you found me, YOU FOUND ME." _

_You found me-The Fray_

Bonnie reached Caroline at her locker : "Hey Caroline ! "

" Hello , So excited for tomorrow ? "

" Not as much as Elena ,she's acting like it's her first party. " Bonnie giggled when she saw that Elena was coming towards them

E: " Girls you can't even imagine how beautiful is the dress i'll wear tomorrow! "

" See, I told you " Bonnie turned to Caroline

C : "Not as much as mine"

" My dress is so much more amazing than your white one " Elena said laughing

" I never said that I will wear the white dress - Caroline said very proud of her new dress - it's red , it's basically perfect, I went to buy it yesterday with Tyler. "

E : "With Tyler?! "

Caroline nodded

B: " From what I remember usually girls go with their boyfriends to buy dresses "

E: " And then wasn't Tyler with Ashley this week ? "

" Woah calm down girls , Matt was working, I didn't want to be alone and you were busy so I went out with Tyler – Caroline heads that it wasn't the case mention that the dress was a Tyler's gift and that he let her drive his motorcycle – and then sometimes Bonnie goes out with Jeremy too and it doesn't mean anything right Bonnie ?"

" I hate you " Bonnie whispered to the ear of her blonde friend

" I love you too !" Care said winking

T:" Hey! "

M:" Hello Tyler ... did you have fun yesterday with Ashley ? "

T:" Actually, yesterday I was with your girlfriend and I broke up with Ashley ten minutes ago "

" I had no doubt about it-Matt knew it wouldn't last neither this time,at the end it was Tyler Lockwood...- you know , yesterday Jenna came to the grill , she said that elena is a bit sad these days "

" Yes, of course ,listen,are you coming at the party tomorrow right? Caroline cares about it " Tyler had noticed that in the last period Matt was closer to Elena and he enjoyed spending time with her but Tyler knew that he would never hurt Caroline , not intentionally.

" Yes! Why? Did she say anything ? "

" No, no, but I think you should go out with her more often! "

"I will,don't you later! "

"Yeah sure "

While Tyler was going to class, he met in runners the only person who hoped to not see,at least not until tonight

" What are you doing here? " Tyler asked his father even if he already knew the answer

"In case you haven't noticed i'm the mayor I can go wherever I want "

"Okay, now exuse me but I'm late ! " Tyler was about to leave but Richard stopped him taking his arm

"Listen Tyler you should keep an eye on your mother ,she's drinking heavily in these months " It was in these moments that Tyler thought he hated his father , he has never done anything but talk of Lockwood's honor and then he was the first to dishonor it , he hated that lacked respect for his mother , she was the only one to worry about Tyler ... if there's one thing between his parents had never lacked was the complicity between them until the last months

" Oh don't worry 'll do anything to not let her discover your flirts with the headmistress "he said scornfully

" It's just business, how dare you? " Richard shook strongest arm of Tyler

" What do you think dad? that people are blind or don't speak ... you come here every morning , in the city everyone knows ... the most disgusting thing is that you do nothing to hide it! "

Richard shouted slamming Tyler against the wall "Listen,little kid ... "

" Mr. Mayor, good morning " they both turned and saw Caroline , she was listening and she didn't know if she should intervene or not but an the end she decided

" At what time does the party start tomorrow ? " She noticed that she just asked to Richard the most stupid thing ever since she orginezed the party with his wife but it's the only thing she could think about

" At seven I think , now I have to go !" Richard said annoyed

When Richard turned the corner, Tyler was about to say something but Care saw that he was in difficulty and Tyler seemed so sweet in that moment to Care that she decided to help him "Let's go! we're late for class ! " She added

Tyler was waiting Care at the exit near her car to thank her

Care arrived "You know this is my car right?" She said, smiling

"Listen Care I wanna talk with you about this morning ... " This proved to be much more difficult than Tyler thought

" Tyler no problem really and then I owed you a favor" Caroline had heard rumors around but Tyler was very reserved and he didn't trust easily , she would never have forced him to talk about his family,mostly about his dad,she could see it in Tyler's eyes this morning,he was lost and insecure with his father and she had never seen Tyler like that before

Tyler smiled and Care returned but her smile faded when she saw Elena and Matt laughing and joking,she knew that they were just friends but they seemed closer than they used to be...

Tyler then instinctively took Caroline's hand and began to stroke it " Hey, it's okay , it's nothing "

Care looked away from Elena and Matt and looked into Tyler's eyes ... Caroline thought that his eyes were so deep and his touch was so delicate as he continued to rub his thumb up and down her hand,she liked it,she liked his touch more than she should

" Yeah I know , it's nothing ," said Caroline after an eternity ... they continued to look without saying anything

Tyler let her hand when he saw the other approach

B:" let's go to lunch at the grill "

M: " Yes, of course ! "

"Elena and Bonnie can come in the car with me and Caroline goes with Matt ." Tyler said looking complicity with Caroline .

**Author's notes:I hope you enjoyed it...soo things start to change,the dynamics are changing,i think Elena will always be Matt's true love and i like them :)I'll keep to explore Caroline and Tyler's relationships with their parents 'cause they difine somehow who they are and who they want to be. The next chapter will be the one of the party and it'll be kinda ****_interesting_**** for Tyler and Caroline...pleasee review :D!**


End file.
